


Night Watch

by EvilWitchy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 3, Alternative Universe — Night Watch, Crossover, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilWitchy/pseuds/EvilWitchy
Summary: Little fantasy about what if Victor Nikiforov will be on the place of Anton Gorodetsky from “Night Watch”.





	Night Watch

“Why do I need this stuffed owl named Yuuri?” asked Victor.  
“Because he can protect you,” answered Geser.  
“I don't need protection,” Victor rejected the offer and put his “defender” on the table.


End file.
